


Bropa Smut

by Mini_Megido (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Series: Mini-Megido's Bropa [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, idk what im doing, just for fun, ok this was just bc my friend told me to lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Mini_Megido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Grandpa do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bropa Smut

Bro Strider had no reaction to finding a foxy grandpa in pain on his couch, but he knew he had to help the poor man. So he spent a few moments finding painkillers and giving them to him while he tried to calm himself. Let's say the cries of pain due to a sore leg that had been sliced open weren't exactly something that Bro wanted to hear. Really, he wanted to hear some other, more preferred noises from Grandpa Harley.

He let the old man rest his head on his lap, stroking his fantastic moustache and setting his weird adventurer's hat on the coffee table. Grandpa purred, literally purred! It made a stirring happen in Bro's tight pants, and Grandpa chuckled.

"My, my, my boy, what a FINE specimen of wood you seem to be hiding." He said, winking up at Bro through his glasses. "I would very much like to examine this specimen, for science of course."

Bro's facial expression didn't change, but there was a slight shimmer in his glasses as he considered it. "I bet that would be really great. What are your sampling methods, foxy Grandpa?"

"If you let me, I will show you." He turned onto his stomach, placing his face directly against Bro's crotch, mouthing the bulge softly. Bro couldn't help but let out a small moan.

It wasn't long before Bro's pants were discarded and Grandpa was bobbing his head along his thick cock. Bro was bucking his hips roughly and holding Grandpa's head, making sure he got all of his dick into his mouth.

When Grandpa had had enough, he sat up and laid back on the couch, "there is another method of sampling I would like to try." He purred.

Bro took the opportunity and leaned over, pulling Grandpa's short shorts around his ankles. He started stroking Grandpa's dick with one hand, and teasing his butt with his other hand. When Grandpa was moaning and curling under his hands, he pushed himself in.

It was bliss. They rolled their hips together, panting and moaning loudly. Bro pumped his hand along Grandpa's dick to get him to come before he did. His own dick was pressing against Grandpa's prostate, making the old man writhe as he pleasured him.

It wasn't long until Grandpa came all over Bro's hand, and Bro pulled out quickly, rubbing his dick until he came on Grandpa. They collapsed together, extremely tired and fell asleep in the smell of sweat and sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I need to finish my arasol fic, but I promised bropa for my friend Chex.


End file.
